Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $95.4\%$
$95.4$ percent = $95.4$ per cent = $95.4$ per hundred $95.4\% = \dfrac{95.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{95.4\%} = 0.954$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.